The King of Heroes
by Raftclawn
Summary: If you were given a second chance, you'd take it even with whatever they imposed on you to get it. In his case, he take it, but to hell with following the deal to the letter.
1. Chapter 1: I will prevail

**The King of Heroes.**

**Note: Any important data will be put at the end of every chapter.**

**Note 2: This is an AU (Alternative Universe)**

**Note 3: This fic will take place after *Spoiler ahead* the "dead" of Gilgamesh at the end of FATE SN UBW, and for now he is going to be the only Fate character in the BHA universe. (Unless I change my mind in the future)**

**Note 4: If in some moment I decide to place OC´s, they will be of little importance or simple cameos.**

**During the chapter:**

Narration

-Characters talks-

"_Thoughts"_

**A character narrates**

_-Change of place-_

*Flashback*

**-Pass of time-**

_**(Notes made for the author, that means me XP)**_

**And with anything more to say… let´s begin.**

**Disclaimer: All characters from the FATE series and My Hero Academy including the series themselves are owned by Kinoko Nasu and Kōhei Horikoshi respectively. Everything that happened in this fic will be based on the original series but with variations created for me :D.**

**Chapter 1: I will prevail.**

"_How much time has passed since that fucking moment?" _

"_How many times I have tried to visualize a different way that stupid battle could have ended?" _

"_How many times I have fantasize about killing that bunch bastards in so many ways?"_

Those were the questions that Gilgamesh repeats over and over to himself, floating in middle of nowhere. As he died and revived again and again in the middle of the arrow that was stuck in his head and the attempts of absorption made by the holy grail.

"_IF ONLY I COULD GET RID OF THIS FUCKING ARROW!" _

Shouted mentally as he slowly drew his hand to the arrow meanwhile dying and reviving -Do not worry son of man, everything will end in a moment -A mysterious but peace voice told him, and a moment later he felt the arrow coming out of his head. -¡FINALLY, I THOUGHT THAT PIECE OF SHIT WOULD NEVER GO AWAY!- he shouted as he moved, but moments later he realized that the arrow and the presence of the holy grail were no longer -Okay… who the hell are you and what do you want from me?- he asked while invoking many weapons of his personal armory -There is no need to be on guard son of man, you have been chosen to receive a second chance… - was the answer he receive -Let me guest, another Holy War to which I have been called?- he interrupt while joking cynically and continue preparing his attack -No, son of man… this time you can redeem yourself…-was explaining the voice -And if I don't want that chance?- questioned with a annoyed face -If you're not interested, we can return and let you in the place where we find you and how we find you…- after hearing that, Gilgamesh undone his attack with nuisance -Remember, this is the only opportunity we will give you so do not waste it- At the moment of hearing the last sentence, before Gilgamesh could make another question he felt a strong pain all over his body and moments later everything went black.

_-Somewhere else-_

-¡PUSH MA'AM PUSH!- the doctor shouted in the middle of the childbirth, moments later the cry of the newborn was heard -It's a boy, ma'am- said the doctor as he passed the baby to the new mother -How are we going to call him honey?- ask a man approaching her -His name is going to be Gilgamesh…- the woman replied as she saw her newborn son.

**-4 years later-**

A young Gilgamesh was playing in the park alongside his best friend.

-¡Wait Shinso, it's not fair!- the boy screamed as he stopped to catch his breath -You're quirk has already activate, while mine is not…- reclaim with tears in his eyes the blondie -Come on Gil, yours going to activate when you least expect it…- was the answer the purple haired one gave him -¡LOOK OUT!- a shout in the distance warned them, when they turned to look towards the direction from where the warning came a ball was headed towards them, directly towards the face of the purple hair -¡SHINSO!- shout Gilgamesh, moments later what looked like an energy spear appeared in front of Shinzo, blocking the impact of the ball and then it fell apart as the energy returned to Gilgamesh -Is that my quirk?- asked the blondie in surprise

**-11 years later-**

-Are you sure we're going to make it?- asked Shinzo to his childhood friend -Of course dude, those peasants won't even know what the hell beat them in the sports festival…- was the arrogant answer Gilgamesh give him while looking with superiority to the class A-1 of Hero's during the lunch.

**To be continue…**

**Okay… so here ends the first chapter of this new fic after a long time, in a new language :D**

**So, the idea is simple, what if Gilgamesh was given a second chance but in the universe of MHA, and like you can see he is going to be the lovely douchebag we all know but with a bit of good guy.**

**As Gilgamesh will be the only character of FATE that will be in the fic (At the moment, maybe in the future some other character also catches my attention) it will only be a crossover in spirit.**

**If you have any question or opinion or anything that is passing in your mind, you can leave a review or a PM (It's your decision I don't judge you). And if you like the story, you know what to do to be aware of when the next chapter comes out. (That's also optional, so I will not judge you)**

**See you in the next one… (Insert Mario voice here :3)**


	2. Chapter 2: Stronger then the peasants

**The King of Heroes.**

**Note: Any important data will be put at the end of every chapter.**

**Note 2: This is an AU (Alternative Universe)**

**Note 3: This fic will take place after *Spoiler ahead* the "dead" of Gilgamesh at the end of FATE SN UBW, and for now he is going to be the only Fate character in the BHA universe. (Unless I change my mind in the future)**

**Note 4: If in some moment I decide to place OC´s, they will be of little importance or simple cameos.**

**During the chapter:**

Narration

-Characters talks-

"_Thoughts"_

**A character narrates**

_-Change of place-_

*Flashback*

**-Pass of time-**

_**(Notes made for the author, that means me XP)**_

**And with anything more to say… let´s begin.**

**Disclaimer: All characters from the FATE series and My Hero Academy including the series themselves are owned by Kinoko Nasu and Kōhei Horikoshi respectively. Everything that happened in this fic will be based on the original series but with variations created for me :D.**

**Chapter 2: Stronger then the peasants.**

Shinso sighed at Gilgamesh's comment - Just don't do anything crazy that could end up in our expulsion please- to this Gilgamesh could do nothing but laugh at implying that he promised nothing.

"_It's been a month since the classes started, and we are going to have our first opportunity to attempt enter into the Hero class" _thought Shinso to himself remembering how their plan started.

*Flashback*

It was finally the day for the UA admissions test, Shinzo and Gilgamesh have been training for this for years, physic and mentally.

The written part of the exam turned out to be the simplest, but at the time of the physical part all that changed as they were separated by groups and to make it worse they had to face robots, which was the worst possible scenario for someone like Shinso, In the end he managed to destroy a few robots but he knew that was not going to be enough to get him into Heroes' course.

**-One week later-**

The week passed in a blink of an eye, in which Shinso not dared to answer the calls and messages Gilgamesh made to him, and when the message came that he had only managed to enter the general studies he was completely discouraged, and decided to tell his blond friend the bad news over the weekend as they had planned to tell each other the results.

**-That Sunday-**

Shinso was scare, he knew Gilgamesh and that the moment he finds out that he didn't make it to the hero's course, the surest thing that would happen is that Gilgamesh would put him aside just like he had done with so many other friends in the past.

-And how do you do it?- Gilgamesh finally ask while stretching -I.. I pass…but… but… but only to the general studies…- was his response looking to his blond friend with fear -…- Shinso knew what would happen next, a cruel farewell that would mean the end of a friendship with more than a decade old -Sigh… it looks like both of us are gonna need to train more to get up to the Heroes class…- Gilgamesh replied while finishing his warming -What do you mean?- ask Shinso with surprise -A crazy bastard with an explosive quirk was in my group, I barely got enough points to get into the general studies too…- Shinso could not but laugh melancholy to what he had just heard, as he turned his gaze to hide the tears that began to come out of his eyes -Then that only mean one thing, right?- he asked while standing next to his blond friend -Yeah.. ¡We must surpass all those fucking peasants!- Gilgamesh shout to Shinso, to begin their training then.

*End Flashback*

-¡HEY! Sleepy boy, wake up, classes are going to begin soon…- Shinso hear Gilgamesh telling him this as he shook his hand in front of his face, as an answer he nodded and then followed his friend to class.

**-A few days later-**

At last, the day of the sports festival had arrived, Midnight had just explained to them that it would be the first stage, an obstacle race and that only the first 41 to arrive would pass to the next round.

Everyone was already in their positions and seconds later midnight give beginning to the race -See ya in the next round…- Gilgamesh told Shinso with an arrogant smirk as he mounted one of the energy weapons created by his Quirk, before him formed a wall of ice but he had no problem in destroying it with one of his many weapons, then he observe how all the other students suffered so that pass the ice road that the son of the hero Endeavor had left before them in the meanwhile he couldn't any other thing that laugh, in the followed they have to face robots as the next obstacle and as before the formerly ice boy freeze them all, making a double obstacle to the rest of student and in the same way as last time everyone else struggle and Gilgamesh laughed; the next obstacle seemed to Gilgamesh nothing more than a circus so he pass away from this one; in the last obstacle he saw how the "best" three of the hero class were competing to take the first place, so he did not hesitate a second to reach them and with just missing a few meters of the final line Gilgamesh surpass them and before the stunned look of those, he said goodbye to them with a smirk of superiority.

-¡AND THE WINNER IS GILGAMESH, FROM THE GENERAL STUDIES!- midnight exclaim before the amazed look of all the stadium and the other competitors. After that the 41 competitors for the second stage were presented, but for Gilgamesh the only one who call his attention was Shinzo who pass as number 28, and then the second stage was explain as: a Cavalry Race with a time limit of 15 minutes, teams of 4, they have to steal the points of the other teams, if the rider fell the team was out, and the team with more points at the end win.

The surprise was expected, after all who ranked last would be worth 5 points, and each rank above that would be worth 5 more points than the previous one, except for the first place which was worth 10 million points and those were giving as headbands with the respective points marked in them.

-And how do we form dude?- Shinzo say, looking at his friend - Choose any two peasants, I'll take care of the rest…- was the answer Gilgamesh give to him; moments later Shinzo arrives with two guys, but Gilgamesh obviously didn't give a shit about them._**(If anyone is asking who are those two, I choose**_ _**Mashirao Ojiro and Nirengeki Shoda, sorry for Aoyama but there is a new king in town XD)**_

After preparing themselves, the team of Gilgamesh was ready, with Shinzo as the horse, then the two nobodies according to Gilgamesh thoughts as the back part, and obviously Gilgamesh as the rider.

-Okay Cavalries, are you ready?... ¡GO!- shout midnight, giving beginning to the competition. Everyone ready to battle, having the Gilgamesh team as a priority -¡ALRIGHT PEASANTS, COME TO ME!- scream Gilgamesh, making every other team angry and charge against him, but none of the teams were ready when team Gilgamesh was cover by a lot of energy circles that started shooting energy beams that exploded all over the field.

**-15 minutes later-**

Midnight gave notice that the race was over, the smoke was beginning to dissipate, and all teams wondered if they had managed to get the points needed to move on to the next stage, but in middle of them all the laugh of Gilgamesh was heard.

-What are you laughing at kid?- ask midnight while approaching to him -Just count how many points my team have…- answer Gilgamesh as he handed her a bunch of headbands, after a few minutes of counting Midnight was perplexed -And… And… And the team Gilgamesh win in a devastating way by having all the headbands in their possession…- was the conclusion midnight give to everyone, leaving them speechless from what they had just heard.

This was followed by an investigation of the recordings in which the only thing that could be observed was how throughout the fifteen minutes, a flash of light left the headbands fell one by one in Gilgamesh's hand as he laughed.

Then was decided to make another race, but with the exclusion of team Gilgamesh and the ten million points as they have already passed fairly; but like before Gilgamesh didn't give a shit so he pass from see them.

**-Another 15 minutes-**

The teams were chosen, the two nobodies of team Gilgamesh decided to retire because they didn't remember doing anything during the second stage, so other two students where selected to complete the sixteen and be able of make the matches.

In the first round, the opponent for Gilgamesh it was going to be a boy call Denki Kaminari. -It looks like you are the only one remain…- Shinso say to him after losing his fight -I'm going to clean the floor with all of them…- Gilgamesh answer him with annoyance.

-Alright kids, lets have a great fight…¡GO!- after midnight give the permission, Gilgamesh does not hesitate to attack using his energy rays and ended up taking Kaminari off the field.

The second round was again someone call Tenya Iida, during this fight Gilgamesh was enable of control his laugh thanks to the fact that he remembered how about a few minutes ago the girl of the support course had humiliated Iida; but the fight end almost exactly as the last one, even if Iida was fast in the end he couldn't get close enough to Gilgamesh before he fell exhausted and flew away of the field because of the blondies attacks.

But then came the third round, for this one Gilgamesh was exited, after all in this one he was going against the son of Endeavor and if he had fought so awesome against the guy with broccoli as hair, it was obvious that he was going to try even harder again him.

Both of them we're in their positions when midnight gave then the call -Come on peasant, use those magnificent attacks against me- Gilgamesh exclaim exited, but Todoroki Shoto did not give importance to the comment and attacked using his ice attacks, to which Gilgamesh protected himself using his energy beams -Tch… Then I have no choice but to humiliate you until you decide to use all your strength, peasant...- Gilgamesh said as a cynical smile formed on his face, then a wall of energy circles appear behind him and begin to attack without mercy to Todoroki, the last one only been able of protect himself but in exchange of being cornered on the edge of the field, minutes later when Gilgamesh stopped, and the smoke clearing let see a poor Todoroki who barely stood up, then he slipped on his back, but something didn't let him off the field, when he turned his head he saw energy bars holding him -I told you, use all your power against me or I won't let you go until I've humiliated you more than you can dream of…- Gilgamesh replied again with a evil grin, Todoroki was scared to death, so without realizing it by instinct he used the same attack with which he had defeated Midoriya in such battle.

"_I can't believe two persons make use that attack in the same day"_ Todoroki thought to himself while recovering the breath, but then he heard a Yawn and before he can do anything, he felt a strong blow in the back of the neck -Sadly, that was the best you can do…- was the last thing Todoroki heard before blacking out. Meanwhile Gilgamesh was untouched as he shook the dust of his sweater.

The stadium was in a perplex, after all a student of the general studies was in a high level then the students of the hero class, but then the whole stadium started to cheer the amazing Underdog of which it was almost certain to state that he would win the sports festival.

**-** **An hour and a half-**

The final match it was on the verge of beginning, Bakugo prepared to attack, and then Midnight gave them the signal -¡Come peasant, come with everything you have!- scream Gilgamesh with a playfully voice -¡WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PEASANT? YOU EXTRA!- Bakugo shout and did not pass up the invitation to threw himself with everything he had, the battle was intense, as the Bakugo explosions forced Gilgamesh to move in the field, the attacks went and saw from both directions but none was successful.

Until Bakugo struck a blow in a careless Gilgamesh; after that all the attacks of Bakugo hit, forcing Gilgamesh to cover himself, until he fell to the ground -¡THE VICTORY IS MINE, EXTRA!- growl Bakugo as he launched the final blow, Gilgamesh acted unconsciously to invoke what looked like chains that took Bakugo by the arm and with superhuman force threw him against the ground outside the field.

-¡AND THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR SPORT FESTIVAL IS, GILGAMESH FROM THE GENERAL STUDIES!- commented with great emotion Midnight, being followed by the acclamations of the whole stadium -It looks like you are a true rival… Bakugo…- Gilgamesh exclaim while he offered Bakugo his hand to help him get up -I think you're right… Gilgamesh…- answer Bakugo accepting the help of Gilgamesh, this only made the stadium more excited, to the point that Kirishima and TetsuTetsu shouted: -¡HOW MANLY!- from the stands.

After that and the camp was fixed, and the medals were handed over to the number one hero All Might to the top three places, which were occupied by: Gilgamesh, Bakugo and Todoroki.

All Might congratulate and advise Todoroki and Bakugo, then he approach Gilgamesh with a big smile -¡Good job young Gilgamesh, you've proven that with courage, strength and skill anyone can achieve to be the best! Do you have Something to say young one?- All Might told him, to which Gilgamesh nodded and took the microphone - ¡LOOK STUPID, ONLY BECAUSE I ALREADY GET TO THE BIG LEAGUES DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN STOP NOW, I'M WAITING FOR YOU IN THE TOP! DO YOU HEAR ME?!- this exclamation left everyone puzzled, except for Shinso who with his view low and tears in his eyes nodded knowing that his best friend would never abandon him.

**To be continue….**

**Okay… so here ends the second chapter of this fic.**

**Questions time:**

**Adislt: First, thanks for the review and the questions. **

**Izuku and Jirou are in the tags because their going to have important roles in the future of history, is just for now they are not appearing.**

**I don't mind putting OC in tag, but I think you're right about that so I will put it.**

**If you have any question or opinion or anything that is passing in your mind, you can leave a review or a PM (It's your decision I don't judge you). And if you like the story, you know what to do to be aware of when the next chapter comes out. (That's also optional, so I will not judge you)**

**See you in the next one… (Insert Mario voice here :3)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hail to the King

**The King of Heroes.**

**Note: Any important data will be put at the end of every chapter.**

**Note 2: This is an AU (Alternative Universe)**

**Note 3: This fic will take place after *Spoiler ahead* the "dead" of Gilgamesh at the end of FATE SN UBW, and for now he is going to be the only Fate character in the BHA universe. (Unless I change my mind in the future)**

**Note 4: If in some moment I decide to place OC´s, they will be of little importance or simple cameos.**

**During the chapter:**

Narration

-Characters talks-

"_Thoughts"_

**A character narrates**

_-Change of place-_

*Flashback*

**-Pass of time-**

_**(Notes made for the author, that means me XP)**_

**And with anything more to say… let´s begin.**

**Disclaimer: All characters from the FATE series and My Hero Academy including the series themselves are owned by Kinoko Nasu and Kōhei Horikoshi respectively. Everything that happened in this fic will be based on the original series but with variations created for me :D.**

**Chapter 3: Hail to the King.**

**It begins to sound the song: Yume no Hero (OxT Ver.)**

The sound of his cell phone woke him up, he didn't remember that song was his alarm, so he reluctantly began to look for it with his left hand and pressed the option to answer.

-Yes?- he commented with sleepy voice -¡Hello! I'm glad to hear you already with so much energy… - answered a woman's voice with a cheerful tone, Gilgamesh puffed annoyingly as he raise from his bed and looked for the light switch - We heard about your feat at UA, you really moved us and the truth is that we are already eager to see you again… - Gilgamesh had put on speaker of the speaker, while he was starting to fix his bed - I know we've been gone almost 3 months, but we really miss you a lot… - Gilgamesh began his round of daily training while the voice kept telling him everything that had happened to them since the last time they spoke, and if the boy remembered well it had already been approximately two weeks.

-I don't think Dad would like to see the phone bill this month… - Gilgamesh said with surprise when he saw that almost an hour had passed since he answered the call, a scream of horror came out of the cell phone while he finished his training -¡Why you did not warn me before?! - claim the angry voice – Is a thank you for getting me up too early… - responded ridiculously as he drafted his uniform - Hump… See you in a week little bro… - said the female voice as a farewell -Sure Big Sis…¡Oh! Say hello from me to Dad and Mom… - Gilgamesh said at the end of the call, then he went to the bathroom.

**-Half and hour later-**

Gilgamesh left his bedroom already prepared for school, then he uses his quirk to walk in the dark, corridor to get to the stairs and go down to the first floor and go to the kitchen.

There he lit the light, he began to prepare his breakfast and lunch, that was the guilty pleasure obtained by spending so much time alone. After breakfast, he finish packing his lunch and check what time was, he sighed when he saw that there were still 2 hours before the start of class, but he decided to leave just in case.

_-In the Station-_

Gilgamesh arrive in no time, with a coffee he just bought, after getting on the train he began to hear how people recognized him by the sports festival to which he only smiled with hypocrisy. Then he saw a girl with the uniform of UA, he recognized her as one of the many peasants who failed to do anything against him, so he didn't care.

_-Later in UA-_

Just when he arrived, he went to the teachers' lounge as he would be given his new study material and will be presented to his new classmates, for his new homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa better known as Eraser Head. The moment the teacher and student met, the atmosphere showed that they did not like each other, all the other teachers run away knowing that something bad was gonna happen. But both sighed with resignation, Aizawa look at him with annoyance -Come on kid, your new classmates are waiting…- Gilgamesh just huff at him.

Then they started walking towards class 1-A.

**-Five minutes later-**

When they get to the salon, Aizawa stopped - Try not to become another problem boy, I'm getting sick of it...- he asks with a tired voice -I can't promise that…- Gilgamesh answered him with hypocrisy.

Aizawa shook his head, then open the door -Good morning class take your seats, that goes for you Ashido and Hagakure, and Mineta stops trying to see under their skirts...- in front of this, the named girls screamed and beat the pervert from the salon, and then go to their seats.

-As you can imagine, from today we will have a new student in the class, please come in and introduce yourself...- after hearing that, the whole class turned to see the door through which entered the boy who defeated the best of them during the sports festival, he looked so great that all the girls began to sigh for him -Hello everyone, my name is Gilgamesh Kudo._**(Is the best name I could think of, don't judge me :V) **_And as you can imagine from today on I will take the place as the best of class, but do not worry peasants as the good king I am I will give you the honor of being able to call me by my first name and not as an offer but rather as an order…- after giving his greeting, Gilgamesh addressed the seat that a surprised Aizawa pointed out to him, while the rest of the class protested the daring comment made by the new one.

**-A few hours later-**

The practice led by All Might was about to begin, but most of the class was without encouragement because throughout the day, Gilgamesh began to show that he was not joking as he correctly answered all the questions that the teachers asked even those that went straight to those who were distracted, it reached such a point that he corrected even the tiny mistakes made by Yaoyorozu and Iida.

-WHAT'S THE PROBLEM KIDS? AREN'T YOU EXCITED ABOUT THIS NEW RESCUE PRACTICE AND EVEN MORE HAVING A NEW CLASSMATE?- asked the symbol of peace with joy, to which most of them sigh depressingly. -OKAY… TODAY WE WILL SEPARATE YOU INTO TEAMS OF THREE AND WILL BE SEND TO SOME OF THE AREAS TO RESCUE PRACTICAL DOLLS, REMEMBER THAT IT WILL NOT BE AN EASY TASK...- after this, the teams formed like this:

Team 1: Bakugo, Mineta and Hagakure.

Team 2: Iida, Todoroki and Asui.

Team 3: Uraraka, Sato and Sero.

Team 4: Midoriya, Jirou and Gilgamesh.

Team 5: Yaoyorozu, Aoyama and Shoji.

Team 6: Mina, Koda and Ojiro.

Team 7: Tokoyami, Kirishima and Kaminari.

Almost everyone was surprised that Gilgamesh was the only one who was called by his first name even by the teachers but preferred to pass it off so they wouldn't have any more headaches.

Then they were sent to the respective zone where they would do their team test.

_-In the Fire Zone-_

Team Gilgamesh, as he rename it, were planning their strategy -So with Jirou quirk we can search and rescue every doll, but if something…- Gilgamesh stopped paying attention to them and began to see towards one of the burning buildings, by which from one moment to another came out a robot with a giant butcher's axe -Both of you, go and rescue the dolls. I take care of this toys…-Gilgamesh ordered them, putting his hands on the shoulders of his teammates, Jirou wanted to protest but seeing the psychopath face he put on she could only swallow and decided to pull the Midoriya arm as they ran to the opposite side of the zone. He smile to that, and then summon one of his energy beams but instead of throwing it against the machine he took it in his left hand and this became what looked like a golden Axe _**(if you wanna know how it looks the weapon, is the of Gilgamesh Caster)**_ and then Charge against the robot and start the fight.

_-With Jirou and Midoriya-_

-I cant believe we where pair with that fucking bastard…- exclaim an angry Jirou while searching for the dolls using her earphone jacks -I understand, but lets give him a chance Jirou…- Midoriya tried to was trying to calm her down, when suddenly there was an explosion a few meters from them, and from this place emerged four robots who threw themselves at them.

The battle seemed to have a clear winner, as Jirou's attacks were causing minimal damage to the machines while Midoriya could only dodge because if he used his Quirk, he would most likely be injured and be out of action. When suddenly, the shoulders of these sparkled and rays of energy emerged, and begin to defend them from their attackers

-Don't tell me, that bastard planned this as a precautionary measure…- Jirou question herself in surprise but decided to leave it for later and along with Midoriya began their counterattack against the robots, and after a few moments the machines were complete trash in front of them.

-Let's take the opportunity Jirou- Midoriya told her, to which she nodded and then begin the rescue mission knowing that they would have no problem at all.

_-Back with Gilgamesh-_

The battle was savage, the clash between the weapons were extracting sparks, none of them giving up, until the weapon of the robot breaks in pieces and Gilgamesh cut it in half. Moments later a bunch of robots surrounded him -At least this will serve as training…- Gilgamesh commented while attacking them, avoiding the blows of these and cutting them in the process.

**-** **Ten minutes later-**

Jirou and Midoriya where carrying the last of the dolls, when decided to go and see how Gilgamesh was doing. They surprised to see him standing on top of a pile of robots.

\- You guys did take your time rescuing those stupid dolls, right? - he asks while mocking them, both just swallow perplexed.

**To be continue….**

**Okay… so here ends the third chapter of this fic.**

**First of all, I'm sorry I didn't upload a new chapter this week but the truth is I'm beginning college exams this week, so I been studying a lot :'(.**

**Next thing in the list is, I hope**** t****o be able of upload 2 weekly chapters, starting from the next week.**

**Questions time:**

**Oi Teme: Thanks for the review and the questions.**

**This version of Gil is not nerfed, what happens is that his power is no longer a noble Phantasm, now it is a Quirk, so it has a limit to what his body can resist as it happens to others, but obviously this is going to change in the future of the fic.**

**Let's just say that Gilgamesh could enter the course of Heroes if he wanted but he decided not to enter (for reasons), and this will also be explained but later.**

**And the rivalry with Bakugo doesn't exist, he just recognized him as a possible menace.**

**If you have any question or opinion or anything that is passing in your mind, you can leave a review or a PM (It's your decision I don't judge you). And if you like the story, you know what to do to be aware of when the next chapter comes out. (That's also optional, so I will not judge you)**

**See you in the next one… (Insert Mario voice here :3)**


End file.
